


What You Deserve

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Internalized Bullshit, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is so used to not orgasming with his previous partners in Tevinter that he thinks nothing of not finishing when with a partner. The Iron Bull is surprised that Dorian doesn't orgasm when they have sex and sets out to fix it .</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> This was on tumblr, but it's long enough to stand on its own instead of being ported into the drabble collection!
> 
> Find me on tumblr as ohgodsalazarwhy

The first time they had sex it was wild and amazing and when Iron Bull came inside Dorian with a growl he was already thinking about all the ways he was going to make Dorian beg for more.  He pulled out, and before he could even say anything Dorian stretched and sat up, hard cock bobbing between his legs as he moved to get off the bed.  He looked oddly resigned, face a bit pinched but lids heavy as if he was convincing himself, somewhere deep inside, that this was how it was.

“Whoa whoa whoa, where are you going?"  Bull reached up and wrapped his arm around Dorian’s waist, hauling him back over the bed.

"You came,” said Dorian with a surprised grunt, reaching up to grip Bull’s forearm, “we’re done.”

Bull laughed, “Very funny, Dorian, I see I didn’t fuck you hard enough if you’re still…wait…” Dorian had turned his head to glare, face flushed with more than just arousal.  “You’re being serious.”

“Of course I’m being serious,” now Dorian was getting prickly.  He ducked under Bull’s arm and tried to make a dash for the edge of the bed but Bull was far faster.  He grappled with Dorian, pinning him against the pillows with his hands on his upper arms, knees on either side of Dorian’s hips.  “Let me go!” Dorian snapped, arching up, writhing as if he could slip away from Bull.

“You know the word,” said Bull seriously.

The fight seemed to rush out of Dorian with one long defeated breath and he went still, glancing to the side to avoid Bull’s eye.  He said nothing.  Bull just watched him for the moment, noting the stubborn scowl, the way he nervously chewed his bottom lip, the slightly watery eyes.  Dorian was more emotional than he liked to let on, and Bull had already learned of several subjects that would crack Dorian’s gilded wall with merely a touch.  It seemed this was one of them.

“When we fuck,” Bull growled, bending down to press wet kisses along Dorian’s bared jaw, encouraged by the shaky breath he let out, “you’ll come again… and again… and again… and it won’t be over until you can’t _walk_ anymore.”

Dorian groaned, head tilting back to give Bull unfettered access to the long column of his neck.  Iron Bull got Dorian back into the mood with teeth and tongue and his big hands stroking up and down his warm torso, until he was melting into the pillows with soft moans, arching into every touch greedily.  Bull glanced up from his spot at Dorian’s stomach, taking in his face, lax with pleasure, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open to let out every delicious cry of pleasure. 

What fucking monsters had told him he didn’t get to come during sex?  They’d talk about it… but not now.  By the end of the night they’d fucked three times and Iron Bull had managed to coax three orgasms out of Dorian’s needy body.  By the end of it he really _couldn’t_ walk, and he looked shocked as if he’d never considered that sex could be so good.  Dorian fell asleep in his bed and Bull lay beside him, head propped up by a hand under his jaw, elbow sinking into the mattress as he just watched Dorian rest.

Bull prided himself on getting men, and women, to orgasm as he fucked them.  However Dorian never did, he had to be coaxed to orgasm with a hard blowjob or Bull’s big meaty hand stroking and squeezing him to completion.  It was almost as if he’d been trained, probably unintentionally, that his pleasure could only be won by his own hand after his partner had taken theirs.  Bloody Vints.

Dorian was gone, quite predictably, by the time Bull woke up the next morning.  That was fine… he’d gotten Dorian’s attention, it wouldn’t be long before they ended up in bed together again.  Dorian could be taught, taught to demand his own pleasure from his partners, to be just as greedy and high-strung in bed as he was out of it.  Oh yeah, Bull thought darkly, smile curling his lips as he got dressed, a spoiled, wanton Dorian in bed… was a sweet thought.

Two days later Dorian was pushing open his unlocked door, looking defensive and combative.  Bull looked up with a raised eyebrow as his door was slammed shut, setting aside his leather harness as Dorian stalked towards him.

“Well it seems you do leave your door unlocked like a savage,” Dorian stood between Bull’s spread thighs, hands like claws on his shoulders.

“ _Katoh_ ,” said Bull calmly, reaching to grip Dorian’s hip.  Dorian wrenched his hands back as if he’d been burned, and if it weren’t for Bull’s grip on him he would have jerked away.  Before Dorian could get the wrong idea, a master of jumping to conclusions, Bull tugged him down to sit sideways on his lap, pressing a kiss against his temple.  “I want to talk to you first.”

“You talk far more than anyone would imagine,” grumbled Dorian.

Bull laughed under his breath, relaxing when Dorian didn’t try to wriggle away from him.  “Don’t worry, I’ll steal your breath away soon enough.  I want to try something.”

“Oh…?” Dorian wrapped one arm around the back of Bull’s neck, and though he was feigning uncaring relaxation, Bull could feel how tense he was.

“I want to tie you up so you can’t touch me,” said Bull, lips against Dorian’s ear, “then I want you to tell me how to pleasure you.  When we sleep together… you have to know that half the fun for me is seeing you come undone.”

“Ridiculous,” Dorian muttered, “everyone knows that’s not how it really works.”

Arguing with Dorian would get him nowhere, the man was as stubborn as a drakolisk.  “Well?” asked Bull, tilting his head to indicate the ropes he already had tied to his bed posts.

“Fine,” Dorian said in a clipped tone after a moment of silence.  

Iron Bull was gentle as he laid Dorian out over the mattress, treating him like a skittish halla with soft touches and wet, lingering kisses that never went too deep.  He stripped Dorian down to just his pants first, but didn’t let his touch linger.  Dorian’s breathing was picking up, though from nerves or arousal it was hard to tell at this point. The ropes were a silk material, easy on Dorian’s soft skin as Bull tied his hands tight above his head.

Now he slid Dorian’s pants off, tossing them aside to leave him naked and spread out over Bull’s bed.  Dorian was pointedly not making eye contact, staring at a point somewhere right of Bull’s shoulder.  Iron Bull sat back on his knees, hands resting on his thighs as he grinned crookedly down at the beautiful man tied to his bedposts.

“Well?” Dorian snapped impatiently after Bull just stared at him for one long, silent moment.

“Tell me what to do,” said Bull.

Dorian bit his lip, toes curling against the sheets.  He had a might scowl on his face and a flush high on his cheeks.  Bull wondered if he was going to respond at all until he finally grit out, “Touch me, you big lummox.”

“Touch you where?” Bull growled, leaning forward to crawl closer, a predatory smile on his face.  The bed creaked under his weight and Dorian’s body shifted on the bed as it dipped beside him.  He gasped and seemed to curl up on himself, feet crossing at the ankles and knees bending up as if he could hide from Bull’s eyes.

Iron Bull paused, wondering if this would be what caused Dorian to say the word.  Not biting or scratching or spanking, not swearing or hair pulling.  Instead he looked ready to break under the pressure of telling a lover what he wanted.  Bull was tempted to break character and scoop him up in his arms with a deep kiss, but he refrained.  Dorian needed this.

“Grab my waist,” said Dorian at last, voice strained, “and kiss my neck."  He looked ready to break but Bull’s grip was strong as he wrapped his hands around Dorian’s waist and squeezed lightly, fingers digging into tense muscles as Dorian almost reluctantly lowered his legs again.  Dorian let out a stuttering breath, arching slightly.

Dorian’s neck tasted of sweat and lavender from the oils he applied after baths.  Bull licked a strip from his collarbone to just behind his ear.  He could feel Dorian’s pulse quicken under his tongue and he bit lightly over the tendon in his neck.  Dorian shifted under him and Bull squeezed his waist, fingers digging into the muscles of his back as he palms pressed into his belly.  Dorian whimpered and pressed his head back against the pillows.

It took time, a little bit of coaxing, and a lot of kissing, but before too long Dorian was panting out orders the moment he thought of them instead of holding back, shamed and repressed due to his past.  Iron Bull eagerly obeyed each one, bringing forth first one orgasm without even touching Dorian’s straining cock, then milking out another with his finger rubbing his prostate while Bull’s mouth suckled over his cock… and the third one…

"Fuck me until I come, Bull,” Dorian breathed, face shining with sweat, eyes lidded and lips bright red and swollen from getting bitten and kissed all night.  He still averted his gaze when Bull looked at him, as if worried his orders would be shot down with a sneer.  Bull answered him with a kiss instead, one hand on Dorian’s jaw to rub his thumb along the sharp bone of his cheek.

He was already stretched so Bull merely oiled his neglected cock, humming into their kiss at the much needed friction of his own palm.  Iron Bull was used to ignoring his own pleasure for his partners, but not in the same way Dorian was.  Bull spread Dorian’s thighs with his free hand, settling on his knees and breaking their kiss as he moved in to press the fat head of his cock against Dorian’s loose asshole.

“Untie me,” panted Dorian desperately, straining against the ropes.

“Now that’s one order I won’t obey,” Bull slid forward smoothly until his heavy sack pressed against Dorian’s asshole, pausing to just grind against him, eyes on Dorian’s face to watch his reactions.  Dorian was obviously enjoying it if the fucked-out look in his eyes was anything to go by… but would he come?  Bull started slow, hips pulling almost all the way before sliding in with smooth rolls of his hips.  Dorian was silent for a time, groaning under his breath and licking his bottom lip every time Bull pressed into the root.

“Faster,” he breathed at last, “shallower, don’t pull out so much.”

Iron Bull grinned, thrust in deep and pulling out only a quarter of the way before fucking forward with one quick snap.  Dorian arched, keening loudly as his hands clenched around the ropes holding him in place.  With a slight change of angle Iron Bull soon had Dorian caterwauling to the heavens, appearances be damned.  This was what Bull liked to see, Dorian losing himself to pleasure, _his_ pleasure, and not feeling like he had to hide it.

When he felt his orgasm approaching, and Dorian apparently no closer to coming, Bull wrapped one hand around his cock and squeezed, stroking in time with his rapid thrusts.  Dorian had been teetering on the edge because the second Bull touched him he came with a cry, the muscles in his arms and chest flexing as he dribbled come over his stomach and Bull’s fingers.  After the last two orgasms he didn’t have much left to give.

The white hot pleasure that had been sitting heavy in Bull’s belly all night was reaching its tipping point with every thrust.  Dorian’s look of pure ecstasy, followed by the most sated, slack jawed moan Bull had ever heard, spiked that pleasure up until he was right on the edge.  Dorian opened his eyes, the nearby candlelight making them shine in the growing darkness, and when he met Bull’s eye and grinned it was all it took for lightening to travel down Iron Bull’s spine.  He roared, arching his back forward to hunch possessively over Dorian, cock throbbing as he pumped him full of hot come.

The poor bed seemed to be creaking ever louder as Bull shuffled back with a soft huff, cock slipping out of Dorian’s abused hole with a gush of come.  He let Dorian’s legs settle back down, hand running up his sticky torso to finally reach the knots around his wrists.  The candle was nearly burned out by now and the sun had just cleared the horizon, leaving both of them shining with sweat and other fluids as the flame sputtered weakly.  Dorian rubbed his wrists when they were released, glancing up at Bull’s face with a tired smirk.

“There are certainly…benefits to being a little bossy,” he said, allowing Bull to wrap him up in his arms as they lay together.  

Iron Bull groped for the blanket bunched up at the foot of the bed, throwing it over them with one quick jerked of his arm.  The rush of wind had the candle finally flickering out, leaving both of them in darkness.  The hole in Bull’s roof let in the little light provided by the rising crescent moon, but it wasn’t enough to tell what sort of expression was on Dorian’s face when he said.  “But I didn’t come when you fucked me, you had to touch me.”

“No big deal,” Bull rumbled sleepily, “I’m game to try again if you are.”

“Hmmm…perhaps,” Dorian murmured.


End file.
